


Bilingual

by pyrosgf



Category: Brad "Cheeks" Bell RPF, Cassidy Haley (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-27
Updated: 2009-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With lyrics from the song Bilingual by Jose Nunez. Somehow I think it works. Also a special thank you to livejournal user yendiders for helping me with the Spanish phrases as I barely remember a word of Spanish from middle school oh so many years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bilingual

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

_The only aphrodisiac I need is your voice…_   
  
His voice is a sensual purr as my name falls from his lips. I feel as if I may spontaneously combust just from the sound of it as he pulls me into his arms. Cassidy doesn’t fear my fabulous makeup, my stilettos, or my fishnets, no in fact they make him harder than I’ve ever seen him before as I drag my lips over his cheek, leaving a beautiful streak of crimson I press my lips against his.   
  
_Without words I use my tongue to tell the tale of us…_  
  
My lips fall from his, as my I trail my tongue down his body, nipping and sucking every inch of skin along the way until I encounter the leather hanging on his deliciously sculpted hips. I use my teeth to unbutton his pants and pull down the zipper notch by notch while he pant above me.  
  
“Baby, oh please,” He whimpers softly as I finally reach the bottom and peel the pants down.  
  
For a man so lanky there is nothing lanky when it comes to his beautiful cock, which twitches under my intensive gaze. It appears for a moment that he’s unsure of my intentions so he pleads with his eyes. I smile widely and reach forward to suck and nip at the beautiful indentions at his hips before dragging my tongue slowly toward his erection. I look up at him as I let my tongue swipe slowly up his entire length; his eyes glaze over as he gasps my name once again.   
  
_I begin to indulge myself of your delicacies… Your taste is something that Godiva couldn't re-create…_  
  
Slowly, oh so slowly, I let the head slip between my lips, as my tongue laps hungrily, the taste of him better than anything I’ve ever experienced as I sink lower. Cassidy’s hips stutter unsure as to what I can handle and I smile as I sink down his length until every inch of his cock is encased inside my mouth. His shiver of pleasure tells me everything I need to know as my head bobs, and his fingers grasp desperately in my hair. Cassidy groans when I pull away to admire the beautiful red that now mars his perfect cock. It’s almost a masterpiece and it takes all the willpower I have not to devour it again until it spills down my throat. No that will have to be saved for another day, because my dick is pleading for relief and I no longer have the heart to deny it.   
  
_Dipping in and out of me stroking more than my consciousness…_   
  
He knows it too and he pushes me back against the wall. He kicks out of his boots and his pants, now nude from the waste down he hurries toward the bathroom. I smile wickedly when his now nude form stalks back to me holding a bottle of lube and a condom. The feral look on his face leads me to believe that this is going to be the best night of my life. He grabs the end of the dress and pulls it up and over my head, then reaches for the tiny shorts and he rips them from my body freeing my aching erection. I’ve never seen a more beautiful sight than that of him pouring lube onto those lithe, long fingers. He flips me so that my chest is pressed firmly against the wall and presses his body against mine.   
  
“Oh Brad, now it’s my turn to turn up the heat baby.” Cassidy whispers hotly into my ear.  
  
I feel his fingers swirling around my opening, teasing and slow, I try to push back, but his other hand presses firmly into my lower back effectively pinning me.  
  
“No jueges conmigo.” I whimper softly as his fingers continue their slow torture.  
  
“Oh don’t worry baby. I’m definitely not just playing with you.” Cassidy says as he nips at my neck and deftly slips one finger smoothly inside of me.  
  
Just that one finger moving in and out of me causes me to tremble and my mind to scatter.  
  
 _Tingling sensations in private locations where I wish to be caught between a rock and your hard place…_  
  
My entire body sizzles with anticipation as finally three of his fingers work inside of me, opening me up for his cock, and causing me to moan and writhe beneath his touch.  
  
“Esto es una maravilla,” I praise him when he finally nudges my spot causing me to quiver.  
  
“Oh you haven’t seen any wonders yet honey,” Cassidy whispers removing his fingers and flipping me so that I’m facing him again.  
  
Our lips meet softly at first and then his tongue is inside my mouth and I find myself nipping and sucking at it as his body presses firmly against me. His cock grinds slowly, sinfully into mine as our tongues thrust in and out of one another’s mouths, imitating the sinful decadence of what is to come.  
  
 _My thighs quiver in anticipation of deep penetration, which gets me high…_   
  
He deftly slips the condom over his cock and lubes it watching my mouth go slack with the mere pleasure of seeing such an erotic sight. My legs tremble when Cassidy lifts me from the ground and I wrap my legs around his waist as he positions his cock at my entrance. I feel my eyes cross in pure pleasure when he sinks slowly inside me. My eyes flutter as I look at him. His eyes are hooded in pleasure and his cheeks are flushed with arousal. He begins to pound into me. Finally there's a moment of pure bliss when he angles just right and hits my spot over and over again.  
  
 _I get a temporary case of tourettes because all I can say are four letter words in a four octave-range screaming your name…_  
  
I hear my own voice in my ears, as my screams pierce the air.   
  
“Cass… Cass… Cass...” I scream again and again and it becomes my mantra as he drives into me.  
  
Then I open my eyes for a moment and I am suddenly transfixed.  
  
 _I see your tongue pink between your lips and I want it between mine…_   
  
His tongue is peeking from between his lips in concentration and I can’t resist the temptation, I lean forward and lick the tip. His eyes fly open to gaze into mine, and I coax his tongue into my mouth. The taste that is only Cassidy floods my senses when I wrap mine around his in a divine dance for control. I finally relinquish control completely and allow him to ravish my mouth the same way he’s ravishing my body.  
  
 _Running out of room begging for more up against the wall that has been scuffed by my stilettos…_  
  
My legs fall from his hips while I slide slowly down the wall, my stilettos dragging down the wall the whole way. Cassidy groans as he lifts me back into place then pins me against the wall. My bones are jelly and I can no longer brace myself as my body is impaled by his cock, all I can manage is begging.  
  
“Mas duro… mas duro… mas duro…” I pant over and over.  
  
Cassidy definitely understands harder, and for a moment I wonder if we may possibly go through the wall and into the adjacent apartment. Those thoughts quickly scatter from my brain.  
  
 _Demanding that I cum for you so I do as I'm told…_   
  
His fingers finally wrap around my aching erection and although the movement is jerky, as his hand is trapped between our bodies, I feel my sanity slowly slipping away.  
  
“Brad… I need you to come for me now,” He whispers against my lips.  
  
Before I can even take a breath, my body responds to his words, and my cock is spilling between us as I cry out.   
  
“Cass, oh fuck, baby.”  
  
One more, sharp thrust into me, and his body trembles and I feel him twitching inside of me. His moans are deep as he presses against me, nuzzling my neck as the trembling finally subsides.   
  
_Covered in body prints and finger prints and you above me…_   
  
I look up into his eyes and the time slips by, as so many things pass between us.   
  
“Te quiero mucho.” I sigh softly as Cassidy slips from my body.  
  
“I love you too baby.” He laughs and discards the condom. “What’s with the love of Spanish all of the sudden? Not that I’m complaining, it’s kinda hot.” He says as he holds my gaze.  
  
I look down for a moment thinking of all the answers to that question. I notice his fingerprints on my hips and smile, tomorrow those prints will be tender and will remind me of our play.  
  
“Well?” His lusty voice draws me from my thoughts.  
  
I smile and look back up into his eyes.  
  
“Don’t you know that you fucking me makes me bilingual?” I laugh.  
  
Cassidy giggles like a small boy and then pulls me in for another scorching kiss.


End file.
